


Tsuna's Yandere Harem

by DCJoKeRHS



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Porn With Plot, Rated for future chapters, Yandere Tenth Generation Guardians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-10-29 12:33:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10854090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCJoKeRHS/pseuds/DCJoKeRHS
Summary: Tsuna is Dame-Tsuna, the school's central joke, even though he doesn't know that. (He just wants to draw!)...But then things start to happen... ;b





	1. Clueless Innocence

Tsuna got up with a sigh, dusting himself down, before realising he was going to be late.

 

 

"HIEE!" he shrieked, racing for the gates, stopping as he tried to catch his breath again.

"Herbivore."

Tsuna looked up, as he froze, eyes meeting that of the prefect's in fear.

Hibari stopped walking as he seemed to be looking at something, before striding forwards and grabbing Tsuna's chin.

Tsuna's eyes flicked their focus between either of Hibari's as he prepares to run.

"Herbivore..." Hibari repeats, voice softer.

"Y-Yes?!" Tsuna squeaks.

"You've already been bitten." Hibari states.

Tsuna looks away.

"T-Tripped." he lies, though he can see Hibari doesn't believe him as he's released, eyes staying on the ground.

"Class, Herbivore."

Tsuna runs...

 

...Right into on of her senpai three doors down from his home-room.

"Ow!" Tsuna whimpers, before seeing who he ran into. "Eh! S-Sorry!"

Sasagawa Ryohei is giving Tsuna a look and Tsuna finally sees his bag has fallen to Ryohei's right, the clip having broken gain.

"Ah! My bag!" Tsuna exclaims, distracting Ryohei as Tsuna quickly scampers forwards on hands and knees, grabbing the various scrawls of different senpai girls in class had asked him for.

Ryohei picks up the one to his right, and Tsuna flushes at the sight of it being the outline he'd done of Ryohei, the words "commissioner = Kirashime Osaka" on the back.

"What-" Ryohei starts.

"S-Sorry! One of my friends asked me to do this for his friend! C-Can I have it back? To finish?"

"Who asked?" Ryohei asked.

"M-Mochida-senpai, he likes my artwork..." Tsuna is terrified Ryohei's going to get angry, thinking of him as a creepy stalker.

"Who else?" Ryohei asked, moving for the pages in Tsuna's hands.

Tsuna shifts back slightly, before allowing his senpai to see them.

"Yamamoto-senpai, Gokudera-senpai, Hibari-senpai, Mochida-senpai himself, along with a few others..." Tsuna stutters. "Sometimes I get asked to draw Kyoko-san, and some of the other girls..."

Ryohei is left, frozen, as Tsuna makes a break for the classroom, saving the sketches, though one, final one falls behind him in his haste, showing Ryohei, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Hibari together, drawn similarly to a family portrait...

 

Tsuna caught his breath once in his seat, a tap on his shoulder having him looking over at the school's Baseball idol.

"Are you OK?" he asks softly.

"Eh?! Um, yeah, I'm fine," Tsuna smiles, turning back to the board, not noticing the looks shared behind his back...


	2. Fragile Innocence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mukuro!! XD

The bell for lunch rang, Tsuna cheerily rushing over to where Mochida sat with his bag, before tailing the boy to the area behind school.

"Here!" Tsuna handed over the sheaf of freshly-finished drawings, smiling warmly.

"Good," Mochida smiled, before ruffling Tsuna's hair, "Remember, if they ask..."

"You drew them, not me," Tsuna nodded, smiling.

"Come on, the others are waiting," Mochida smirked.

Tsuna nodded, following Mochida back to the kendo building...

 

After school, coupled with a new list of commissions, Tsuna hurried home, reading the commission's list, before accidentally bumping into someone, again.

"Ah!... Sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going!" Tsuna shot up, bowing repeatedly.

A chuckle, followed by the sheets holding outlines being pushed towards him, had Tsuna looking up into heterochromatic eyes.

"I see you're a loyal artist.. but why are you sketching my friends?"

"Eh?" Tsuna gawps, before looking away, "No... Reason..."

"EXTREME! MUKURO! SAWADA!" Tsuna sat up straight, before looking over in surprise, as large arms pulled him off the floor into a bear-hug.

"Senpai..." Tsuna choked.

"CALL ME ONII-CHAN!"

"Eh?" Tsuna froze, as he was put down, before registering.

"You know eachother, Senpai?!" Tsuna squeaked.

"Same Elementary." Mukuro chuckled.

"Wait, Onii-chan? Why?"

The picture was held up, Mukuro taking with an interested hum.

"Oh~? The hedgehog drew this?"

Tsuna felt himself grow pale, as he glanced around, hoping no one from Mochida's gang was there.

"Y-Yeah..." he squeaks softly, "Kensuke gives me a list of commissions, I make them, then he and his team distribute them..."

Mukuro gave a look to Ryohei, who rubbed his fingers together, Mukuro humming.

"Kufufu, could you possibly draw my sister, then? She's really cute, it'd be nice to have a sketch."

"Sister?"

"Chrome Dokuro." Mukuro chuckles.

Tsuna's surprise shows on his face, before he nods, pulling out a pen.

"I can hand it to Sa- Onii-san - and he'll hand it to you?" Tsuna asked.

"Perfect." Mukuro nods.

"DO ONE OF KYOKO!" Ryohei roars, and Tsuna nods, smiling.

"OK! I need to get back before I worry Mama, bye!" Tsuna waves, before leaving.

"They use him?" Mukuro chokes as soon as the boy is out of hearing range.

Ryohei's grin drops.

"Mochida-san fooled Tsuna into believing he's Tsuna's friend, that no one else is willing, then he uses Tsuna's skills and has his other friends act as security for Mochida getting his next buck."

"How much?"

"400 yen per normal sketch, twice that for a coloured one, the price then increases by 50 yen per re-commission." Ryohei states. "Hibari's already getting annoyed about it."

"For once, I agree! Tsuna's even more innocent than Chrome!" Mukuro chuckles, before there's a pleased call from Kyoko...

 

_"It's getting too risky, Hibari's on our tail!"  
_

_"Someone's snitched."  
_

_"Besides, he ruins our image!"  
_

_"Wait... I have a plan..."  
_

_Glowing eyes turn away from the despicable scene, checking no one sees him as he evesdrops..._

 

Tsuna trots happily to school, before a hand grabs his collar, Tsuna dropping his bag in surprise as he looks up at the bullies.

"Not his face, remember."

"Sure, we get paid for this!"

Tsuna gasps, squeezing his eyes shut...

"Hey, isn't it against the rules to bully students?"

Tsuna gasps as Mochida, plus some of his friends, enter the scene, stepping in front of Tsuna.

"Tsuna, you can go on ahead." Mochida smirks.

Tsuna practically glows as he smiles, nodding.

"Thank you, senpai!" he smiles, before going...

 

"Tsuna."

Tsuna tilts his head, smiling.

"Kensuke?" he asks.

"You know, you owe me?"

"Yes! You've helped with my drawings, and stopped the bullies in school, then you stopped the ones outside of school, too!" Tsuna smiles.

Tsuna's eyes widen as his sleeve is pulled, and he follows Mochida to the gym.

Tsuna shrinks closer to Mochida.

"Kensu-"

He's thrown forward, sprawled onto his front.

"You've outrun your use, Sawada! You always cause me trouble, even if you get me a good amount of money!" Mochida smirks, as Tsuna rolls onto his side, the doors of the gym shutting.

"Wh-what?" Tsuna's voice is soft, sitting up.

"My real friends here all agree with me. It's about time you were used for... Another, use."

"Wh-" Tsuna starts, before he's grabbed, as his shoes are pulled off, a hand slamming over his mouth.

Tsuna struggles, as all he feels is hands tugging at his clothes, rope getting wound around his ankles...

The door slams open, the people around Tsuna suddenly being pulled away, as a pair of strong arms pull Tsuna close, another hand going to comforting the now crying child.

"Herbivores..."

Tsuna's eyes snap open, as tears continue to roll, seeing the Demon Prefect standing over the group, Yamamoto beside him, holding a baseball bat.

"For breaking the rules and purposefully attempting to harm a student-"

Tsuna's breath stops as he see how most of the boys look terrified, or plain angrily, at Hibari.

Mochida smirks, Tsuna surprised.

"You wouldn't beat up the only friend of Dame-Tsuna, right?" he smirks.

"He's not your friend, he never has been." Gokudera is the next to announce his presence beside Tsuna. "You used him, you bastards!"

Tsuna feels himself breaking, as Gokudera strides over, holding up a sheet of paper, names written neatly on it. "All the commissioned people reported having to pay, yet according to Tsuna, it's free, else he would have charged Ryohei and Mukuro yesterday!"

Mochida's eyes flicker over towards Tsuna, who's watching the group with fear and puzzlement thick in among the innocence in his eyes...

The foot crashing towards Tsuna's face is deflected by one of the strong arms holding Tsuna, as bloodlust fills the room.

"Oh dear..." Yamamoto purrs, "Can you look after Tsuna for a while, senpai? We'll deal with things here~..."

Tsuna squeaks as his world tilts as he's lifted off the ground, shoes being lifted from the floor.

He only hears it as they leave.

_"Now... Where were we..."_


	3. Shielded Innocence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the school finds out...

The next day, Tsuna's surprised to find Yamamoto and Hayato waiting for him.

"S-senpai?!" he squeaks, surprised.

"Yo, Tsuna!" Yamamoto smiles, "Takeshi-kun's OK for me! We were frinds back in Kndergarten, before you went to one Elementary and me to Hayato and Ryohei-senpai's..."

"Eh? You went to the same Elementary as Mukuro-san and Ryo- Onii-san?" Tsuna stutters the last name as he blushes at the realisation of what had happened.

An _upperclassmen_! Said _he_ could be part of his _family_! Not even Kensuke- Mochida-san - Ken-kun...

An arm on Tsuna's broke him from his slowly-rising panic.

"Are you OK, Tsuna-kun?" Gokudera's face was too close.

Tsuna blushed, unintelligible stuttering leaving his lips.

"You've scared him, Hayato!" Takeshi frowned, gently taking Tsuna's other shoulder.

"Tsuna, focus on me, it's OK, no bullies or meanies, just Hayato and I, OK?"

Tsuna blinks several times, before giving a relieved smile and nodding, as Takeshi straightens.

"A-Anyway! If you can call him Takeshi, you can call me Hayato! You're our friend now, Ts-Tsuna-s-s-san..." Hayato trails off as he tries desperately to control himself over already being on first-name-basis.

"Hayato-kun?" Tsuna asks, surprised.

"He's fine, just shy, despite how much of a delinquent he likes pretending to be..." Takeshi hums, "Anyway, to school?"

Tsuna allows Takeshi to lead him away from a panicking Hayato, who catches up a moment later...

 

Kyoya is pleased so far with the recovery of his little pet.

He sees the trio approaching, as yawn broke out of his mouth.

Leaping down lightly, he stalked over, remembering something he had noticed last night.

"Ah! S-Senpai! Morning!" their pet smiled. Tsuna obviously hadn't noticed.

"Eh?"

Gently, so as not to bruise Tsuna, ( _ToofRaGiLEPROTECT!_ ) he pulled a few pillow-feathers from his hair.

"Herbivores and Omnivores must keep their uniform up to standards," he stated, quickly moving to correct Tsuna's tie after.

"Ah- um- thank you..." Tsuna smiles.

Hibari smirks, before stating "Roof, Break."

Tsuna nods, as he leaves.

"Wow, Kyoya never changes..." Takeshi muses.

"Eh?" Tsuna asked.

"He's always speaked more through his actions than words," Hayato explained, "That meant he values you."

Tsuna's face morphs into surprise.

"Oh no! And you helped me yesterday! And I haven't given you anything in return! I'm so sorry!" he exclaims.

"It's fine! Tsuna!" Takeshi smiles, befor gently pushing Tsuna towards the gate, "Anyway! School!"

They enter, the pair on either side of Tsuna, Kyoya's yes on his pet.

The playground falls into silence, then whispers, as people notice Tsuna.

"Tsuna-kun!"

The call has heads turning, as Kyoko runs through the group as she pulls Chrome behind her.

Tsuna's embarrassment is obvious, as she smiles.

"Onii-chan wanted to know if you were OK, and Chrome-chan was asking after you!" Kyoko smiled.

"I-It's nice to meet you..." Chrome bows, voice soft, "I heard from Mukuro-niisama that he and Ryohei-niisama were hoping you'd draw Kyoko-chan and I for them..."

"Ah, um... Sure, wh-when?"

"We'll come and find you!" Kyoko miles.

Tsuna nods, face slight pale as he realised exactly _who_ was talking to him.

_Mohida-san's crush... Sasagawa Kyoko..._

The only girl Tsuna had drawn once, for Mochida.

The bell rang, as everyone hurried to class...

 

Tsuna froze as he heard the whispers running through the corridors at Break.

" _Have you heard..._ "

"... _Class 1-B's..."_

 _"...Dame-Tsuna..._ "

" _...Got rejected by Mochida-senpai..._ "

" _What a jerk!_ "

" _Freak!_ "

" _People like him should just disappear!_ "

" _Apparently he also tried stating how he's the one who drew all those drawings!_ "

" _What a liar!_ "

"Tsuna!"

Tsuna's legs gave way, face going blank as he found silver hair pillowing his head.

_Don't touch me..._

_...I did it again..._

"Tsuna!?"

_..._

_...I'm nothing..._


	4. Solemn Innocence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OK~, so, Tsuna was basically called "gay" (though it wasn't Mochida who he was pining after, haha! ^w^)  
> The Yanderes now are starting to have their Yandere showing~  
> ENJOY!! XD

"What's wrong with him!" Hayato yelled, holding up Tsuna, who'd gone limp.

"The Nurse's Office! Now!" Takeshi hefted Tsuna into his arms, running. "Get Kyoya and Ryohei!"

Tsuna is unconscious for an hour.

When he finally wakes up, Kyoya's already out prowling for the very reason behind the incident.

"MOCHIDAAAA!!!" Ryohei's roar is audible from all over the school grounds - Ryohei has snapped.

"Senpai?"

Tsuna's voice is too weak.

"We're here, it's OK, we're here..." Takeshi grabs Tsuna's hand.

"Tsuna, what happened?" Kyoko is there, Tsuna's head dips in shame.

"The rumour-mill... Wasn't it?"

Chrome's voice comes from the doorway.

"Chrome-chan!" Takeshi greets, smiling.

"Take-niisama..." Chrome bows. "Well, Tsuna-sama?"

"I..." Tsuna's voice is soft. "I didn't..." his voice breaks with a sob, "I..."

Hayato pulls Tsuna into a hug.

"Can you tell us?" Takeshi asks.

"I-I trusted Ken- Mochida-san, since... Well... Then I told him I had a crush, so he made it a fun game here I'd draw clues in among the commissions... He worked it out... Then..." Tsuna starts crying harder, unable to restrain himself, "He said they hated me, that he had spoken with them when they had wanted to talk to him at one point..."

"Who?"

Tsuna's shivering and a wreak by this point.

"Tell me, please! Let us help you!"

Tsuna's tears stream down his face, as he moves his arms weakly, trying to sign who, though too scared, before Kyoko finally realises, and pushes both boys from the room as she takes Hayato's place.

"It's one of the boys, right?"

Tsuna nods, as he relaxes with his back being gently rubbed.

"Can you tell me? I promise not to tell."

Tsuna shakes his head slightly.

"Pony promise?" Kyoko holds out her right pinkie, and Tsuna hesitates, before sealing the promise, an whispering their name in Kyoko's ear.

She is silent for a moment, before smiling broadly, as she hugs Tsuna close.

"You're so cute, Tsuna!" she smiles, "And Mochida's wrong, I know for a fact they couldn't hate you, even if you acted like Hyoto Tsukiruna from 3-A!"

Tsuna's crying turns into sniffles, Kyoko releasing him gently.

"Do you mind if I tell them?" she asks.

Tsuna stiffens.

"They'll hate me... Like back in Nursery, when everyone found out I'd been drawing some of them, though they'd looked so happy at the time..." Tsuna's voice is still weak.

"Well, I thought it was cool! I still do!" Kyoko pouted, "And when Mochida realises he can't go after you for more art, then they'll realise the truth, the bigot!"

Tsuna manages to crack a small smile at that, resulting in another too-tight hug.

"Will you... For me..." Tsuna asks.

"I'll tell them, and they will no longer have any cute little sisters if theysay they don't like you anymore! I heard from a friend that it's genetic! And want to know something else?"

Tsuna tilts his head, as Kyoko whispers "Chrome and I are lesbians, though Chrome's crush goes to another school, and I'm dating Hana," half-covering her mouth, before giggling softly at Tsuna's look of surprise, before Tsuna gives a wide, happy smile.

"SO CUTE! Kyoya-nii better treat you right, or I'm setting Ryo-nii on him!" Kyoko beams...

 

Twenty minute later, Kyoya's sitting in his office, watching Tsuna as he sketches Hana, Kyoko and Chrome, Kyoko snuggling into Hana, who's looking at Kyoko with a face full of love and adoration.

He'd been told, Tsuna now waiting to see if he'd accept his confession or not.

But... Devouring their pet so greedily will scare Tsuna, and the others would not be pleased.

He will be in here for another two hours; Mochida had tried running from Gokudera an Sasagawa, who'd caught him heading for the roof.

His pack was currently handling clean-up.

Tsuna finished drawing the edges for their features and hair, watercolours and inks waiting carefully at his side as he was going around the highlights with white ink to ensure when he used the paint that the edges would remain soft.

"Tsuna."

"Hmm?" Tsuna turned, smiling.

There was white paint on his cheek, like when a baby elephant tried bathing for the first time and would end up with mud on their trunk.

Kyoya pulled out his handkerchief as he gently took hold of Tsuna's chin, wiping away the paint, as Tsuna blushed.

Any sense of restraint _bent_ , and Kyoya kissed Tsuna lightly on the lips as he put away the handkerchief, pulling away when he heard him whimper.

Smirking, ( _Hah, you're all red and pretty; I made you like that! With a reward to boot!_ ) Kyoya returned to his seat.

Well, later, on his rounds, he could _possibly_ pop by...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT NEXT CHAPTER wHOOhOOO I'MMA HAVE SO MUCH FUUUN!!! X'D  
> (Ps: the next lot of Smut has been in my cellar for a while, it would have become a oneshot, but~... Plot bunnies, and this story happened!! XD I hope you enjoy it! XD)


	5. Popped-Cherries Innocence ;b

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUUUUT!! X'D

Tsuna couldn't get that kiss from Kyoya out of his head.

It had been hot, _sensual_ , even!

His eyes flickered towards his sock draw, before his bed, licking his lips softly.

Should he?...

He rested his head back, closing his eyes to try and _think_...

_Kyoya's eyes, how hungry they'd been..._

_Had he felt his heartbeat when he'd corrected his tie...?_

_Kyoya's fingers were so long and strong..._

Tsuna groaned as he felt _that_ wake up, before giving in, as the thoughts continued lower into the metaphorical gutter.

Small fingers delicately collected the lube like fresh paint, eyes drooping as he moved with ease about his bed...

 

Kyoya leapt lightly onto the roof of the Sawada residence, before he heard the rustle of sheets.

_Tsuna?_

Dangling over to see the window partially-open, Kyoya peered through...

And froze, as he felt his blood rushing upwards.

Tsuna was sitting on his bed, fucking his own fingers as his other hand was on his already weeping cock.

The window opened wider without a single sound of complaint, Kyoya lightly entering Tsuna's room.

" _Tsunayoshi..._ "

Tsuna froze, fingers buried to the third knuckles, as his eyes snapped open to Kyoya.

Who had a rather large tent in his trousers.

"Kyoya..." Tsuna breathed.

Moving forward, Kyoya chuckled, as he allowed his gakuran to fall off his shoulders, hands going to his belt.

Tsuna was hypnotised, the drool already on his lower lip falling slightly farther.

"Do you want me, Tsunayoshi?" Kyoya hummed, leaning forward.

The nod was slow, but before he'd even raised his head again, Kyoya had him pressed into the bed as his lips were on Tsuna's, any sense of control robbed by greed and lust.

Removing the rest of Tsuna's clothing was easy, as was removing his own, yes on Tsuna's face, as he ground up towards that prepared, plump butt.

Tsuna gasped, arms shooting around Kyoya's shoulder's as he instinctively moved.

Kyoya growled, grin feral, as he threw Tsuna's legs over his shoulder and _rammed_ in.

Tsuna's back arched, as tears escaped the corners of his eyes.

 _"Kyoya!_ " he squeaked.

He couldn't break him just yet; adjustments needed to be done...

So he decided to nibble that delectable throat Tsuna was bearing so beautifully.

A gurgled asp, followed by a moan as Kyoya sucked, before Tsuna pushed back onto Kyoya again with a whimper.

 _Good_.

Kyoya grabbed Tsuna's hips, as he slowly began to move, pulling out as Tsuna moaned.

Leaning up, Kyoya pulled Tsuna into a kiss, as he bgan to sped up, changing angle.

A shriek as Tsuna jerked away, kiss-swollen lips wide open as Kyoya found the perfect angle.

So Kyoya _pulverized_ that spot.

 _Repeatedly_.

Tsuna wasn't even able to stay quiet by this point, whining and moaning Kyoya's name as his length hit his belly with the force, so close.

"Ours, but mine first..." Kyoya growled, Tsuna screaming a moment later, as he tightened around Kyoya, seed spurting over both their stomachs as he came.

"Wha..." Tsuna panted, "hat do you mean... Ours?"

Kyoya raised a brow, before smirking.

"There are other Carnivore longing for you... You know all of us... Do not worry, we will protect you."

Tsuna looked surprised, before whimpering as Kyoya pulled out.

A quirked brow in question.

"Stay... Who?..." Tsuna sounded conflicted.

Well then.

"A Snake, Wolf, Sheepdog and Bear." Kyoya hummed, "Though we've caught wind of a Bull, as well..."

Tsuna whined as Kyoya pulled him close, burying his face in Tsuna's hair.

"I will stay until you rest, then I have paperwork, little Hedgehog."

Tsuna hums, sleepy, as Kyoya gives a wolfish grin, thoughts turning in his mind.

_What a perfect little Hedgehog..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaaa! Didn't mean for the entire chapter to be smut!!  
> But, meh, NOW I CAN WRITE MORE!! XD  
> YIPPEEEE!!! ^w^  
> *runs toards next victims*


	6. MORE! CONFESSIONS!! XD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CONFESSIONS ARE MADE!! I'M SO HAPPY!! XD  
> (and stoked on Coke, but, meh...)

The next day, Tsuna felt slightly sad when he woke to Hibari's absence, but smiled as he thought about how he'd see him at school...

But then he had trouble getting out of bed; how hard had he...?

Tsuna blushed, and hurried to the shower as quickly as he could, enjoying the feeling of warm water on his skin.

The others were waiting, though they seemed... Odd?

Shaking it off, Tsuna greeted them, before unveiling two boxes from a bag he'd grabbed off the kitchen counter.

"I made you guys a proper thank you!" he smiled, not expecting a hug a moment later.

"Thank you, Tsuna!" Hayato beamed, as Takeshi hummed, placing his in his bag.

"Sure! I have one for Onii-san, too!"

"Eh? What about Kyoya? You spoke about him yesterday," Takeshi hummed.

Tsuna blushed.

"If I collapse from my legs being too weak, blame him."

"You mean?!" Hayato squeaked.

"Oh?" Takeshi grinned, leaning in, "Is he..."

Tsuna turns even more red.

"Ehehe..." he smiles.

"It's fine, I mean, I can break his legs if you don't like it, Tsuna." Takeshi hums.

"Eh?!"

"Joking, joking..." Takeshi purrs, and Tsuna whimpers at the sensual tone. "Anyway! To school! Celebration!"

"E-eh?!"

Tsuna allows himself to be pulled away.

Again...

 

Tsuna's fetching supplies for the class, when he gets pulled into a closet.

Shrieking slightly, Tsuna turns, terrified.

Takeshi is holding him into his chest.

"T-Takesh-shi!" Tsuna squeaks as a hand squeezes his butt.

"Tsuna... Did I ever tell you... How much I've liked you, since Nursery?"

Tsuna freezes.

"Haha, I mean..." Takeshi hums, as he gently hugs Tsuna close, "I don't mind if you turn me down, but I love you very, very much..."

Tsuna squeaks as he's pulled into a kiss.

_Sushi... Chalk..._

Tsuna doesn't know how to react, as his heart beats faster.

"We love you, my dear little Hedgehog..."

Tsuna blinks.

"E-eh!? Y-you're... The Sheepdog?!"

"And I'm the Wolf..."

Tsuna shivers as a second pair of hands wind around him, pressing him between two chests.

"H-Hayato..."

Tsuna's body is already awake, as he feels hands genty moving towards his hirt.

"C-can I?" Hayato's voice was subtly cracked, as Tsuna felt a leg parting his.

"What if someone hears?" Tsuna replies.

There's the sound of metal moving and Tsuna just sees Takeshi had kicked a chair under the door-handle.

A whimper left Tsuna's lips as he felt hands under his shirt, cool against his slowly-heating-up skin.

It. Felt. Like heaven.

Tsuna relaxed, as he allowed his two friends(?)/lovers(?) to feel him up...

Then Takeshi noticed where Koya had bitten him, and decided to leave his own mark behind, purring softly.

"Tah... Takeshi... Hayato~..." Tsuna whined, as his trousers were pulled away with his shirt, and a hand took hold of his cock.

"Oh? Hungry, are we?..."

Blue-grey eyes were narrowed with lust, and Tsuna shivered, as he pressed back onto what he realised was Hayato's own stiffened dick.

Fingers press into him, as Tsuna realises why Hayato had been silent for the past few minutes - he'd been wetting his fingers to be able to ease him open.

"Hya~n..." Tsuna whimpered, as he felt a second finger slide in, beginnign to search about.

It appears Tsuna's not going to be able to masturbate so easily any time soon.

A third finger, as Takeshi was happily licking and suckling Tsuna's nipples and _shit Hayato found that area again_.

Tsuna almost came, were it not for Takeshi tightening his grip on Tsuna.

"Tell us, Tsuna..." he purred, "What do you want?"

Tsuna whined, as he felt Hayato pause.

"Pleaaase..." Tsuna whined, bucking, "I wan- want you... In..."

"In where, our dear little Hedgehog?"

"My butt! In my butt, please~..."

Takeshi smirked, before Tsuna was speared from behind, Tsuna's back arching.

"Hya~h..." Tsuna gasped...

Then Takeshi rammed in beside Tsuna, who gave a half-cream, half-moan as he went limp on the pair.

"Nah... Nyuu..." Tsuna whimpered, before they _moved_ , and Tsuna was a writhing mess at the pain and pleasure running through his body, as he was bounced on the pair, legs over Takeshi's shoulders as he was whispering his desires into Tsuna's ears.

Tsuna was finally released as he felt Hayato and Takeshi come inside of himeself.

"Mmm..." Tsuna whined, before falling unconscious on top of Takeshi, said teen looking very proud of himself as Hayato sighed and began clean-up.

"He's so cute~..." Takeshi purred.

"Drop him and I'm keeping him away from you for a week; he may be shared, since we can't exactly kill eachother for obvious reasons, but then we can at least control eachother."

"Hmmm, how' that transfer for the Snake going?"

"Good, he'll be coming here in about two days; he got annoyed when Chrome stopped sending him pictures..."

 

Two hours later, Tsuna wakes up in the Prefect's office, art-things out as the girls are giggling about something...


	7. Oniisan = Ryonii ;w;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hints of incest...  
> *giggles*

The next day had the return of someone called "the Red Demon", said to be of equal power to Nanimori's Demon, Hibari.

Turns out, it was Rokudo Mukuro who-

"Ah! You're that friend of Onii-san!" Tsuna exclaims, "Chrome-chan's brother!"

"Surprised?" Mukuro smiles, Tsuna smiling brightly, as he nods, the interaction gaining several blushes and suddenly-determined females.

"Kyo-san bought me some new paint, so I thought I'd use those for your commisions, so it'll take a while longer, sorry," Tsuna smiled.

"Colour? Kufufu, lucky me..." Mukuro leant back in his seat, face getting closer to Tsuna's, "Maybe I can ask Chrome for your number?"

Tsuna visibly blushed, as the teacher cleared their throat...

 

Ryohei entered the training room, having just finished one of his extreme workouts, intent on doing a cool down and...

Tsuna was getting changed.

Right in front of him.

He dropped his bottle, making Tsuna squeek and spin to see who it was.

He gawped like a fish, before his eyes dilated, dropping his school trousers at the sight of a very sweaty Ryohei.

"O-Onii-san..." he stuttered, blushing.

Ryohei moved closer, as he gave a wide grin.

"Finished PE?"

"J-Just finished packing up after everyone, H-Hayato and Takeshi got dragged out by the teacher early for getting in a scuffle..." Tsuna's blush had spred, brown eyes widening as Ryohei's eyes noticed a small... Problem in Tsuna's pants.

"Eep!" Tsuna squeeked, trying to hide quickly, as Ryohei leant over, grabbing Tsuna's jaw to pull him into a kiss...

Surprisingly gentle, at that.

"Tsuna..." Ryohei breathed, as he pulled Tsuna closer, "Tsuna..."

"O-Onii-!" Tsuna gasped at the squeeze on his butt, instinctively pushing back against Ryohei, as the elder teen pushed him against the lockers.

"C-Can I?" Ryohei asked, voice soft.

A nod, and Ryohei removed the remaining parts of Tsuna's clothing, Tsuna giving a whine as cool air hit warmed flesh, Ryohei's rough hands ghosting over him, before Ryohei pulled back, whipping off his ves, before lifting Tsuna to press between himself and the wall of lockers.

Tsuna gasped as his erection rubbed against Ryohei's.

"O-O-nii-"

"Ryo-nii, that's what I want to hear," Ryohei smiled.

Tsuna gave a breathles smile in return, before Ryohei gently began to work him open, stilling whenever Tsuna showed signs of pain, allowing Tsuna to get used to it, before swapping his fingers for his rather... Wide length.

Tsuna whimpered, as Ryohei slowly slid in.

"Ry-yo-niii..." Tsuna whined, bucking, causing the last inch of Ryohei's dick to snap further inside, Tsuna giving a deep moan.

Ryohei waited a moment, before a nod allowed him to move, pulling out slowly, before slamming back in, tsuna gasping.

"Ry-rya-aa~n!" Tsuna whined, as Ryohei began a gentle rhythm, before Tsuna's nails dug into his back, Ryohei's movements turning faster, harsher, as Tsuna's mouth lolled open, Tsuna gasping, whining and writhing on him as Ryohei's filling length was sliding in and out at a high pace.

"S-so... Fuuulll..." Tsuna whined, "More, more, Ryo-niii~..."

He moved Tsuna so he was lying on the central bench between the lockers, lying on his chest and knees, butt in the air as Ryohei _drove_ harder and faster, Tsuna's eyes snapping wide open.

"R-Ry- RYO-NII!"

Tsuna came, clenching down on Ryohei, who spilled hot and thick inside Tsuna, the younger teen moaning at the feeling.

This time, he remained awake, as Ryohei began to clean him up.

Moving to stand, Tsuna only stopped landing harshly on the tiles by Ryohei pulling him close quickly.

"Th-thank you... Ryo-nii..." Tsuna blushed, smiling.

Ryohei laughed, before setting Tsuna down as he finished clean up, carrying Tsuna up to the Disciplinary Committee's office...


	8. A Date... And Voyeurism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mukuro and Takeshi are dirty af...

A week later, Tsuna found himself sitting in a clearing at Kokuyo Land, eating with Mukuro, who was wearing a rather tight outfit as he allowed Tsuna to lie in his lap.

Tsuna closed his eyes as he smiled through a grape.

"How much I want to ravage you right now..." Mukuro purrs.

Tsuna peeks open an eye.

"All the others have... At least you didn't choose to after Haya-kun and Take-kun, then Ryo-nii, made my butt hurt..." he hums.

"Oh? So you wouldn't mind if I'd just slipped an aphrodisiac to that last grape and already have lube in my pocket."

"Wait, what?! Here?!" Tsuna squeaks, as Mukuro laughs, Tsuna sitting up, before his head swims as there' heat pooling in his groin.

Mukuro smirks, as his smile turns predatory, gently moving to kiss Tsuna as his hands go to Tsuna's top, running his fingers up from Tsuna's waist as he enjoys Tsuna's surprised squeak.

"Mu- Mukku~n..." Tsuna whines, as Mukuro chuckles.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle..."

Tsuna's eyes are covered, as Mukuro gently opens his mouth, Tsuna tasting something salty as there's warm heat filling it.

"I'd use a ring-gag, but then I wouldn't be able to see your cute little tongue, kufufu..."

Tsuna shivers as cool air hits his chest, then there's his belt being undone, leather wrapping around his arms, keeping them behind his back.

"I'm not hurting you, am I?"

Tsuna gives a hungry moan around Mukuro's cock, Mukuro chuckling as he finally gets Tsuna bare below him, golden-brown hair fanned around his face as his cheeks are red and nipples hard, the places where Mukuro had allowed his nails to drag along Tsuna's skin pink, like his stiff cock.

Pulling Tsuna's knees up, Mukuro proceeds to finger Tsuna's anus as he tastes that beautiful cock, Tsuna shivering.

"Ah, not just yet, my little hedgehog..." Mukuro chuckles, a cock-ring soon sitting snuggly around the base of Tsuna's cock.

Tsuna whines, as Mukuro checks Tsuna's clean, before humming as he proceeds to lick Tsuna out, enjoying how the aphrodisiac has Tsuna extra-sensitive to his touch.

He's so glad he got on good terms with Bianchi and Verde.

"My... Muu~kuwo~..." Tsuna whines, as Mukuro removes himself to rotate round, smirking at Tsuna's expression, mouth open and gaping for air as Mukuro sits back, deciding what to do next...

Before rolling Tsuna onto his chest, smirking at how flexible the younger teen is as his chest is pinned to the floor, butt in the air.

 _Oh... Fuck!_ He's so _Tight!_

Tsuna half-yelps, half-moans, as Mukuro straight away moves, seeing how deeply he can sink his dick into Tsuna's arse.

Mukuro smirks, before smacking Tsuna's butt, Tsuna's cock trembling at the motion as Tsuna gasps and moans a hardly decipherable "noo~..."

Mukuro raises a brow, repeating the process on the other cheek.

He is rewarded with Tsuna taking all of him inside with a yelp.

Well... He did tell him not to...

Mukuro runs his hands down Tsuna's sides to his hips, before pulling back...

And slowly gliding in again, as Tsuna starts shaking and begging for more.

He chuckles, as Tsuna mumbles a complaint about Mukuro teasing him, Mukuro's eyes sparkling, as he hums.

"Oh? Then you want it _rougher?_ " Mukuro emphasizes the point with a harsh thrust, getting a yelp from Tsuna, who starts pleading for Mukuro.

Well, apparently Tsuna's not going to be able to sit properly for the next week.

Mukuro grins, as he starts to thrust harsher and faster, enjoying how Tsuna's voice increased in volume as his chest was rubbed into the grass and soil beneath them, head lolled back as spittle and pre-cum decorate the dirt.

Mukuro leans over and bites Tsuna's shoulder, as he allows Tsuna to cum, riding him through it as he continues on, Tsuna swelling up again...

Mukuro pulls back to a needy whine.

"Oh, you're going to have to work for my cum; I believe you haven't gotten cum in your mouth and hair before..."

Tsuna tries to look at him, as Mukuro moves round and pulls Tsuna by the arms so his mouth is by his length.

Tsuna's obviously interested, as his tongue sticks out, adjusting his legs to moved and take Mukuro's cock in his mouth.

Mukuro allows a moan to pass his lips as Tsuna's tongue swirls around the head, before Tsuna sinks down, Mukuro smirking.

"Oh, it's not _that_ easy..."

Tsuna is soon kneeling as Mukuro fucks into his mouth, eyes focused on that pretty little face as Tsuna whines.

He removes the blindfold, Tsuna squeezing his eyes shut against the light, making Mukuro realise how close he, himself, has gotten.

he pulls out, Tsuna finally able to watch his cock, as he jerks of the rest, half of it shooting into Tsuna's mouth, the other part spilling into Tsuna's face and hair as Mukuro presses _send_ , footfalls making Tsuna stiffen, as the blindfold is replaced.

"Enjoyed the show?" Mukuro asks, as a low chuckle as Tsuna whimpers, recognising the voice.

"How perverted, Mukuro!" Takeshi hums, as Tsuna's head is tilted, "How beautiful you are, Tsuna... Let me eat you up..."

Tsuna can only whine his consent, throat sore.

Takeshi chuckles, as he licks away some of the cum on the side of Tsuna's face, making the teen shiver.

Mukuro chuckles, as Takeshi adjusts Stuna's arms to be above his head as he rolls Tsuna over.

Mukuro raises a brow as he steps round at Takeshi's gesture.

"I'll fuck _him_ through _you_..."

"Sounds like a plan!"

Tsuna gasps as he's taken again, before Mukuro grunts with a soft curse of "you fucking bastard".

A laugh, and Mukuro is slammed in, Tsuna already feeling his butt bruising as Mukuro's nail's dig into his sides.

"Ho? Tsuna loves it... Like a cute little bitch... I wonder, if I slapped your butt, would he feel it?"

Tsuna does, moaning as he begins to pant.

Takeshi smirks as Tsuna cums all over Mukuro's chest, Tsuna himself, and a few droplets hitting both soil and Takeshi's face.

They pull back, finding Tsuna unconscious - again.

"Well..." Takeshi smirks.

"Agreed." Mukuro nods...

 

Tsuna wakes up in the Disciplinary office, hardly able to move and feeling many, many emotions at once.

 __" _MUUUKUUUUROOOO~!!_ "


	9. Groupie

Tsuna grumbled as he entered the Prefect's room at Lunch, crashing on the couch, gaining a raised eyebrow.

"Kyoko just smiled at me, then I had three of the bullies trying to corner me..." he grumbled, curling up. "I'm not even into them, anymore, I have _you_ guys..."

Kyoya smirked, rising to rub Tsuna's back.

The noise he made as Kyoya worked loose toughened muscles made him smirk, as he then pulls Tsuna into a kiss, pleased when Tsuna melts into his chest.

Steering him to his desk, he pauses to move the paperwork as Tsuna whines.

One glance gets the work done in seconds, as he sees Tsuna standing there with his jumper, shirt and tie all crumpled, holding tightly to the front of his trousers as he looks thoroughly embarrassed and attempting to will the tent away.

He smirks, and Tsuna's blush increases, as satisfaction and arousal curls in Kyoya's gut.

Gently lying Tsuna against the top of the desk, he knows he doesn't need to do any preparation at the sight of the well-lubed, indigo dildo poking out from what was very obviously Mukuro's pleasant morning.

How else would they effectively get him up in the mornings while get an excuse to admire his adorable sleeping face?

(Saturdays were "everyone" days until their Bull finally has enough knowledge to enter the school, All of them sleeping at Kyoya's practically-empty mansion...)

Tsuna whines, as the plug pops free, and Kyoya replaces it.

He goes at a slow place, before Tsuna begins to moan softly as his eyelids open slightly to reveal lust-glazed orbs.

"Kufufu, it appears we've found him!"

"What a sight!"

"Ts-Tsuna..."

"Extreme..."

Kyoya smirks at them, as he pulls a ring from his pocket.

"Nope, I've got a _treat_ that Chrome helped me save for!" Mukuro grins, as he strolls over.

Tsuna's tilted up, allowing Mukuro to strap two rings joined by a covered chain to the base and below the tip of Tsunayoshi's length, pulling out a box, which causes the rings to vibrate.

Tsuna's moans grow louder, as Kyoya notices the increase in lustful looks.

Clothes disappear, as Takeshi locks the door and gets the blinds, remembering to turn the room's lights on.

Tsuna's whining as Mukuro pulls Kyoya so he can lie on the couch, entering Tsuna alongside Kyoya, making Tsuna moan and reveal seemingly-gold, lustful eyes.

Ryohei takes Tsuna's mouth, as Hayato allows Tsuna to grab his dick with one hand.

"Don't forget me..." Takeshi hums, and Tsuna moans, as he reaches out a hand, Takeshi guiding it to his own length.

It's a _very_ pretty sight to see, Tsuna taking them all at once, with his own length quivering, untouched, in the two rings as Tsuna is obviously overstimulated, a wreak under all of them.

Takeshi chuckles, before whispering an idea to Mukuro and Hayato, who both look pleased, if a little annoyed as Mukuro manages to speed-swap the rings, Tsuna gasping, as Hayato moans, preparing himself.

Now, Takeshi is pleased, gaining both Tsuna's hands while Hayato moves round, soon lowering himself onto Tsuna, who jerks up into Gokudera in surprise, letting loose a whimper.

Hayato is the first to come, spraying Tsuna's chest, before Ryohei spills inside Tsuna's mouth, pushing himself all the way in  before drawing out, Tsuna squinting as he reveals a mouthful of come.

Kyoya, since he was already at it when they arrive, comes after, as Mukuro slides out to spray Tsuna's back.

Grinning, Takeshi moves slightly, then groans, as he comes, coating Tsuna's head, shoulders and arms, Tsuna looking _very_ used and _very_ , **_very_** captivating.

He moves slightly, whining as Kyoya sits him up, pulling the ring off.

Cum spreds over Tsuna's legs, completing the picture.

"He's going to need a bath now," Mukuro hums.

"Hn," Kyoya smirks, opening a side-door in his office to reveal a mini-bathroom, with shower.

Takeshi's eyes widen with obvious glee, kissing Kyoya, before yanking the pair inside.

"See you in class!" he grins, before shutting the door.

"Fuck! I wanted another extreme round!" Ryohei grumbles.

Hayato pouts, before showing his butt.

"I'm going to regret this tomorrow..." he mumbles, as Ryohei smirks, pulling Hayatointo his lap, as Mukuro moves round to his face...

Meanwhile, Kyoya and Takeshi are "propping" a still-horny Tsuna up, their arousals having "accidentally" slipped into that beautifully tight heat...

...

...

...

...No one gets to class on time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *smirks*  
> Now, two more chapters of smut, then we'll have to pull out the plot again...  
> *grimaces*  
> I fucking HATE writing Iemitsu's shit...


	10. The Bull

Tsuna likes the teen - Lambo, the bull of their group - who, after his arrival a week ago, keeps on dragging Mukuro back home when Tsuna's not feeling up to Mukuro's standards of sexiness, before calling Ryohei or Gokudera to help.

But then he wakes up, half way through the school day, to find himself bound to Gokudera's bed.

"Seriously?!" Tsuna whines, pouting, "I thought I satisfied his libido yesterday..."

"But not mine, Tsu-kun!"

Tsuna blinks, as he looks to see the teen enter, a very recognisable glint in his eyes.

His throat goes dry.

"E-Eh?" Tsuna squeeks, "But my butt got mashed by the group the other day!"

"You don't just need that hole to satisfy someone, Tsu-kun!" they smirk, as Tsuna blushed, whimpering as the half-lidded eyes fixed on him are followed up with gentle fingers.

"I wonder..." Lambo hums, before gently licking the lobe of Tsuna's ear, chuckling at the soft whine, before sucking gently, hands slowly undoing Tsuna's uniform, before that mouth of his kisses little pecks to Tsuna's chest, one leg swinging over Tsuna's belly.

It's then that Tsuna realises Lambo doesn't have any trousers or pants on beneath the shirt.

Smirking at him, Lambo moves his hips back slightly, Tsuna whimpering at the hot feelings and _need_ surging through.

"Oooh, the aphrodisiac Muku-nii leant me works!"

Tsuna pokes out his tongue, slightly annoyed, before gasping as Lambo envelops it and his mouth in a kiss, distracting Tsuna as his trousers and boxers are pushed down to his knees, the cool air being the only visible marker that has Tsuna gasping, Lambo depening the kiss, before-

_Holy shit!_

Lambo rolls back onto Tsuna's length with a pleased sigh.

"See, Tsu~na-kun?"

Tsuna whines, as Lambo chuckles.

"You're such an uke, Tsuna-kun, wanting to be taken so much, that you finally get to be given something back, and you take without complaint..."

Tsuna whines, gasping out Lambo's name as the boy smirks, rising off of him slightly, before slamming back down, gaining a groan from both of them.

This turns into a slow rhythm, before Lambo is happily riding Tsuna's cock, eyes not leaving Tsuna's face as a free hand moves to gently work his own cock.

"See, Tsuna-kun, what's a person like me to do when they have no intention of ssticking their own length in, when they could just ride it, instead? To prove that you don't need to be a giver to take it..."

A particularly loud moan from Tsuna as a hand reaches back to stroke along his own hole, before Lambo pauses, lifting Tsuna's hips...

Before Tsuna half-screams as he's shoved onto a vibrating object beneath him, eyes widening as he arches his back, pleading with Lambo as Lambo continues to move, driving Tsuna to the edge, before the world turns white...

And Tsuna has a face covered in cum.

"Love you, Tsu-kun~..." Lambo hums, lapping it up, before removing himself, smirking.

"D- La-" Tsuna chokes as he slowly fills up again at the sensations running through him.

Lambo chuckles, pulling out the vibrating dildo as he carefully moved his fingers inside.

"Whu-" Tsuna whimpers, before his eyes widen as Lambo works his hand in, chuckling at how needy Tsuna was starting to sound.

He worked himself in to his elbow, grinning at the glazed and utterly unravelled look Tsuna had.

Gently taking Tsuna into his mouth, Tsuna was wailing as Lambo slowly began moving both his head and arm, working Tsuna to his next completion as he pulls his arm out, before replacing it with something else.

"Wha-nya~!" Tsuna whined as Lambo pushed the thick, custom-made dildo into Tsuna, the 3-inch/7.6cm-width item getting sucked in the rest of the way.

"Just a thank you present for Ryohei, Kyoya and Mukuro!" Lambo hums, quickly sliding a ring around the base of Tsuna's length, whistling as he leaves, Tsuna pouting as he finds he's able to move about, but didn't particularly want to remove the toys.

The door opened a moment later as Ryohei, Mukuro and Kyoya appeared at the door, Tsuna's eyes widening at the sight of all three topless and the sudden interest they have...

OK, maybe he could walk after another round? Maybe?...

Kyoya picks him up, kissing Tsuna's swollen lips as Ryohei tugs gently on the dildo, before replacing it with himself and Kyoya as Mukuro moves so Tsuna's lying in his lap, as Mukuro chuckles at how large the toy in Tsuna's but was.

"I think we should replace that after, ne?..."


End file.
